


The Rarer the Pair, the Sweeter the Tale

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Limericks, Multi, rare pairs, starting as I mean to go on, with gratuitous silly poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: For the Rare Pair prompt table, I present to you .... 9 limericks
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	The Rarer the Pair, the Sweeter the Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I start 007 Fest 2020 as I mean to go on. With limericks and overachieving. Enjoy. Save your rotten fruit for week 3, please :D

When M told him to leave Felix Leiter,

Bond went and ran off, the blighter!

MI6, they just sighed

And announced he had died,

When it came to love, Bond was a fighter. 

-

As he saved her that day in the sea,

Bond fell head over heels for Tracy. 

They thought life was ahead.

Thanks to Blofeld, she’s dead

And from Bond’s wrath we all have to flee. 

-

Wai Lin and Eve laughed about bedding Bond.

Over stories, the pair became fond.

Fondness soon turned to love, 

Loyalty they did shove

Out the window when they did abscond. 

-

Agent Fields had a narrow escape, 

From that oil vat, it was quite a scrape. 

She returned home to Eve,

Who said “You’ll never leave

Me again” and Q caught it on tape. 

-

Q met his new boss and thought “fuck,

I really do have the worst luck.”

His insides turned to mush

With the force of his crush.

On M’s cock, he wanted to suck.

-

Vijay and Bond had a fling,

That could have become a good thing

If they’d only had time

It all might have been fine,

But this is a sad song we sing.

-

In Istanbul that day nobody died,

Bond and Ronson both somehow survived.

They retired quite soon,

And on their honeymoon,

Stayed out of trouble. Well, they  _ tried. _

-

In the love song of Tanner and Q

There was a verse no one else knew.

It started long ago

Before Silva’s big show.

Their first date was a day out at Kew.

-

When she came back to Six without James,

Madeleine barely knew anyone’s name.

Bill was there to help out,

Then love came about,

And neither one felt any shame. 


End file.
